The Dragon Emporer Fairytail
by bwoodman96
Summary: What if Natsu was raised by not just Igneel but also Albion and Draig and joined fairytale much later, /badass Natsu/op Natsu/NatsuxMirajanexCana


**The Red and White Dragon of Fairytail**

 **(This is a NatsuxMarijanexCana)**

A boy no older then 6 was being trained by two Dragons one was a ruby red Dragon and the other was a shiny white Dragon. The red one was named Draig the red dragon emperor and had the fire of his father (Igneel) to breath the hottest fire known to man but also had the power to boost his powers as much as his body lets him and considering that hes a dragon he can boost basically infanitly so he along with his brother became one of the dragon emperors who far surpassed even Acnologia the black chaos Dragon king of chaos, Draig is also known as being very destructive hence the name Dragon of Domination,Draigs brother Albion was known for being the calm one of the twins and his wiser choices (didn't mean he caused any less destruction), he had the power to devide peoples power by halve depending how strong the user is then take that power and add it as his own and the excess power goes out his back in a light blue colour from his wings and now this in which brings us to the boy Natsu Dragneel he got the last name from his grandpa Igneel the Fire dragon king. He even at the age of six was trained to go past his limites except on the weekend so he could get some rest even if he has a dragon heart which pumps the blood of Igneel, Draig and Albion effectively giving him the twin powers along with an even hotter flame which was a golden red colour which was so hot that even though he was 6 and only used it with just lighting his hand with out using more than 1% could melt diamonds, he was slightly taller than a regular 6 year old child his age, he also had shiny grey hair with red tips his irises were a bright blue with the outlines being red it was pretty cool to look at 6 year old he already had abs but did keep just enouph fat on him so his body growth wasn't effected by too much muscle. Now you may be wondering how does Natsu have two father but no mother well you see back in the day when Draig and Albion both liked to visite human society in there human forms and they were quit the play boys until they both fell in love with the same woman eventually after tons of fights effectively flattening a few mountain ranges they both agreed to share her and the woman surprisingly didn't mind them being dragons nore sharing them since she actually liked both of them after a couple months she got pregnant with both there child since there sperm mixed and 9 months later she gave birth in which she sadly died a couple months later by a sickness that hit her village after that they decided to take care of there son which leaves us here 6 years later with a boy who is 90% dragon emperor 10% human mage since his mother was a mage who used crash magic but he can go into a dragon form(it will be explained later).

(Time skip 13 years later)

In the 13 years (Natsu is now 19) Natsu trained relentless to surpass his limits he wasn't to his fathers levels yet but he was about 50x stronger than Acnologia but his parents were about 150x Acnologias streangth. Albion was the one who tought him to read and right and act around men and woman and how to react according to the situation, he also taught him mastery over the sword along with how to keep a calm mind during battle along with how to use the 'devide' power properly. Draid taught him how to fight properly with fighting moves since Natsu even though he has a Dragon form with a bunch of tribal tattoos that were a mix of red and blue that stop just before his neck he also has a large scare that goes from his right chest muscle to his left hip and plenty of scars all over, Draig and Albion also gave him the talk of the birds and the bees when he was 14 and how to smoothly hit on the woman he wants as his mate and all about there biology plus usual week spots on woman for when you're doing the deed with her plus how to mark her and all the other stuff he needed to know about dragon Natsu was flying to a town called 'Magnolia' he had his wings out, he was heading out to join a guild called Fairytail that had the strongest mages around(he was flying with his dragon wings since he can make wings there and was actually two pares on his pack the top two were red scaled while the bottom two were shiny white scaled each wing reached 13 feet and 3 feet wide and could fly easally with him carieng about one tone because he also worked out his wings muscles to the extreme and his stamina and speed.

"I should probably retract my wings before I enter town" he said before landing and retracting his wings making a gross bone snapping noice when he landed and started to walk to the guild wisling all the way tell he was standing in front of the guilds impressive size then proceeded to push them open

when the doors opened everyone stopped because they have never seen this person before and the guys were jealous and the woman were were blushing the biggest coming from the barmaid Marijane strausse who is 6'0 has a slightly pale creamy skin white shiny hair E cup breasts nearly a size bigger long slender legs a beautiful face and lets her hair be tied up in a pony tail the same way when she was a kid she wore a tight fitting grey shirt and a shirt that didn't show too much and knee leangth military women boots with steel toe basically she was the picture of sexy but powerful.(sorry people but if always hated her front pony tail thing)

"hello stranger who might you be"said master Makarove(sorry but ill only do character bio if they are going to be any different than in the canon)

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I wanted to now if i could join your guild"Natsu said while everyone looked at him,why are they staring so much and most of the guys look ready to kill him while the woman look ready to rape him, well you see Natsu now stands at 6'4 he is wearing no shirt showing of his hard chizeled chest and 6 pack abs and strong well toned arms,he wears black fire proof pants that have allot of pockets he was also wearing male combat shoes with steal toe his hair was still grey with red tips and spiky yet soft and went down to the back of his neck he also had a scabbard attached to his belt and all you could tell was it was a katana which got the attention of a scarlet haired woman who he actually knew but she didn't.

"excuse me but where do you want you're guild stamp"asked marijane who had a healthy blush on her face but who could blame her the guy was definetly boyfriend material in her book all she needed to know was if he was a nice guy our like laxus the man she used to have a small crush on but whent away when he turned into a asshole.

"put it on my lower left abb please" he said to the blushing barmaid and like that his new adventures bagan

(Time skip 2 years later)dont worry I wont do to many times hopefully

In the span of two years Gray brought a annoying blond he rescued from a criminal named Bora the prominence and was trying to use his friends nickname The King(yep in this one natsu is called the king because even though he is not really a king he has defeated all the fairytail mages is one attack except guild arts who he defeated in three with 20% of his muscle power and no magic oh and if you couldn't tell I don't like Lucy).There was the battle between guilds(fairytail vs phantom lord) then the one day arrest of Erza scarlet and the announcement about 6 months back from the current date that Natsu was dating Marijane Strauss and that Natsu was promoted to the second ace they at had a small ceremony then a huge party where Natsu and Marijane left like halfway through and went to there home(they live together now) and had one of the many best nights of there lifes.

(current time guild hall 2 days after new ace ceremony)

"5000 and 1"said a sweating Natsu who was doing one armed push ups with a gravity spell on him that was at times 120x earths he was on the second floore while Marijane was laying on the couch with wearing black pants as usual a short black t shirt that stops before her belly butten and she has her normal steal toe shoes on, she is reading the recently made sorcerers weekly.

"do you really have to work out up here"asked Mira


End file.
